


Promises

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_wishes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before the final task, Hermione is worried for Viktor's safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peskywhistpaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskywhistpaw/gifts).



> Originally written for [](http://peskywhistpaw.livejournal.com/profile)[**peskywhistpaw**](http://peskywhistpaw.livejournal.com/)'s request for Viktor/Hermione at [](http://hp-wishes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-wishes.livejournal.com/)**hp_wishes** for the prompt of Before the End

**Title:** Promises  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger  
 **Prompt:** Before the End  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** The day before the final task, Hermione is worried for Viktor's safety.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for [](http://peskywhistpaw.livejournal.com/profile)[**peskywhistpaw**](http://peskywhistpaw.livejournal.com/) 's request for Viktor/Hermione at [](http://hp-wishes.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_wishes**](http://hp-wishes.livejournal.com/) for the prompt of Before the End

AND [ 15\. Consummation](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/150788.html) on [](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/profile)[**15pairings**](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/) for Viktor/Hermione

"Promise me you'll be careful tomorrow."

"You are scared. You do not talk of tasks vith me." His brow furrowed with concern.

"I'm terrified, Viktor."

Viktor's look was blank. She wasn't sure how to explain women's intuition in words he would understand.

"You have bad feeling about task?"

She said a silent thank you for body language, universal that it was. He leaned in and kissed her gently, his lips parting over hers.

"I promise I vill live to do that another day."

She was speechless as she watched his retreating back. She certainly hoped he would keep that promise.

Fin.


End file.
